the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power 6 Alliance
The Power 6 Alliance (also known as the veteran alliance) was the power alliance featuring in season 3; The Butler Games: Ride or Die. They controlled the first four round of the game before eventually turning on each other. Alliance Hierarchy The alliance did not appear to have an obvious leader, with all four veteran players calling the shots at one point or another during the game. They tried not to make their alliance too obvious, but always had a discussion before a vote took place. Rachel and Richard, the two new players, appeared to be doing as they were told. Rachel continued to vote with the alliance, particularly Lindsey, throughout the competition. Richard, however, began voting his own way from round 4 and unsuccessfully voted against his alliance members without them ever finding out during the game. Barnie created a final four deal with Ryan, Lindsey and Richard. The four of them agreed to eliminate Rachel and Lisa from the game following the elimination of the other players. Forming the Alliance The Power 6 Alliance was formed due to a conversation between veteran players Lisa Williams and Barnie Varnava, in which she asked him if he was going to 'screw her over again'. Barnie promised to remain loyal to Lisa, and created a 3 person alliance along with Lindsey. When the Ride or Die twist was activated, and each member of the 3 person alliance was partnered with another player, they each decided to bring their partners into the alliance - creating a 6 player alliance in an 11 player game. The alliance voted together for 3 rounds, eliminating Becca Plaistow and Josh Kennerley (whilst trying to eliminate Katie Yates). The Collapse of the Alliance Blindsiding Lisa The cracks began to form in the alliance from Round 4, when Ryan won head of house and nominated Rachel alongside non-alliance member Natalie - despite both Katie and Tom being available for nomination. This meant that Tom was able to get the doublecross and nominate another alliance member for elimination - Lisa. Ryan and Richard approached Tom and Barnie with the plan to eliminate Lisa. Barnie was apprehensive, and warned Lindsey of the impending blindside. In the vote, Lisa was blindsided and the first alliance member was eliminated from the game. Deadlock The alliance scrambled to ensure that Lisa did not return in the Battleback, they took risks that did not pay off, eliminating them all from this challenge and allowing Tom to win Head of House. This was the first time in the game that the alliance did not hold the power. Tom nominated Barnie and Lindsey on the block. In the double cross, Rich was able to put Josh up as potential cannon fodder, and the alliance got lucky when Becca took revenge on Katie instead of coming after them. Barnie was able to take himself off the block and Tom replaced him with Rachel. Katie took the brunt of the votes and was the first eliminated in a double elimination. However with Rachel and Lindsey receiving equal votes and the re-vote resulting in another tie, the game went into Deadlock. The players scrambled on who to eliminate, with Ryan, Barnie and Richard wanting to keep stronger player and Final Four alliance member Lindsey and the other players wanting to keep Rachel. With time running out, the players forced the two girls to compete in a Lip-Sync Battle, which sent Lindsey out of the game. The Nat-tle Back When Natalie withdrew herself from the game, a battleback (or Nat-tle back) was played to decide which juror would take her place. Lindsey returned and also took Natalie's Ride or Die, Tom. She was essentially forced to into defected from the alliance in fear of receiving a Ride or Die punishment should Tom have been eliminated. Unaware that Tom and Lindsey were now partnered, Rich became confused over the Ride or Die twist, and assumed he must eliminate his own Ride or Die to be eligible for the advantage. Barnie was the next member to be blindsided, with Richard lying to him about using an immunity idol to save him. Barnie was eliminated with 6 out of 7 votes. He was able to get his revenge when competing on Richard's behalf in the next Head of House challenge, and made sure he did not win. Richard was nominated for elimination by Head of House Tom and eliminated in the vote by everyone except himself - including 3 members of his previous alliance. Only Ryan, Rachel and Lindsey made it to the final 4, with Rachel and Lindsey both making the final. Rachel was crowned the winner, despite having been considered at the bottom of the alliance by her fellow alliance members. Victims of the Alliance Becca Plaistow Becca was the first player eliminated from The Butler Games: Ride or Die. She was not actively considered a threat to the alliance, but became their first victim when bad luck put her up on the block against Barnie, Ryan and Richard. The alliance, wanting to keep their numbers strong, voted to eliminate her from the game with 6 out of 11 votes. Lisa Williams Lisa was the first member of the alliance to be eliminated, she was blindsided by Richard and Ryan following being doublecrossed by Tom. Ryan justified that eventually Lisa and Lindsey would turn on him, and he wanted to turn on them before they had the chance. Lisa blamed Barnie for her blindside, despite Barnie actually trying to convince Ryan and Richard to not go through with the vote. The three boys then ensured that Lisa would not return to the game in the Battleback competition, but eliminating all of Lisa's lives. Katie Yates Katie became a main target by the Power 6 Alliance following her performance in opening Tribal Competition, which caused her tribe to lose. That round, she received the most votes to eliminate, but was saved by a designated non-elimination round. She was later targeted again in Round 3, where she was nominated for elimination alongside her ally, Josh, by Barnie. She received 7 out of 10 votes to eliminate but was once again spared elimination by the Ride or Die twist, which saw Josh eliminated in her place. By round 5, the alliance was starting to crumble, but 3 members of the alliance still voted together to eliminate Katie from the competition (Barnie, Ryan and Lindsey - with Lisa being eliminated in Round 4, Rachel unable to vote this round and Richard betraying the alliance and voting for Rachel instead). Josh Kennerley Josh was an unintentional victim of The Power 6 Alliance. He was eliminated in round 3 following a Ride or Die punishment which saw him eliminated in the place of Katie Yates. He was later betrayed by his ally Tom, and Power 6 Alliance member, Lindsey, and eliminated from the game. Trivia * The first alliance to feature 6 or more members, this was later followed by The Blood Alliance in season four. . * The first alliance to have two members make it to the final, guaranteeing an alliance win. Rachel Williams and Lindsey Wootten both made it to the final. They were again succeeded by The Blood Alliance. * Most votes cast against an alliance. Category:Alliances Category:The Butler Games: Ride or Die Category:Lisa Williams Category:Lindsey Wootten Category:Barnie Varnava Category:Ryan Frain-Walker Category:Rachel Williams Category:Richard Murgatroyd